Soul Eater
}= - KHD = }= - + = - ++ = }} }} Die Soul Eater is 'n wapen wat deur Riku gebruik word, wat in Kingdom Hearts die eerste keer bekendgestel is. Dit is 'n swaard wat kragtiger word as dit met duisternis gebruik word, en is die ontwikkelende vorm van Way to the Dawn.Kingdom Hearts II Ultimania, Onderhoudvoerder: "Ons het uitgevind dat Riku se Keyblade se naam 'Way to the Dawn' is wanneer hy sy artikelgleuwe ondersoek nadat hy by jou partytjie aangesluit het. Is dat Keyblade 'n getransfigureerde weergawe van Soul Eater?" / Tetsuya Nomura: "Ek het dit ontwerp met daardie beeld. Aangesien Riku altyd Soul Eater gebruik het, noem hy dit steeds dat dit selfs nadat dit van vorm verander het. Keyblades is nie iets wat jy skielik kan verkry uit die bloute, so in die geval Riku se, was sy Soul Eater gebruik as 'n tussenganger vir daardie Keyblade." Engelse vertaling via Maiki. Die Soul Eater word ook aangewend deur Riku Replica, Data-Riku, Dark Riku en Dark Riku se Replica Xehanort eweknie, wat almal kopieë van Riku is. Ontwerp Die Soul Eater is 'n valkagtige swaard met 'n rooi, pers en blou lem wat soos 'n demoniese vleuel vorm. Die handvatsel dra die siende oog, en die handvatsel self bestaan uit donker vlegsels. Dit het 'n opvallende ooreenkoms met Way to the Dawn, sowel as Void Gear. Die wapen kan na wense ontbied word en verskyn in Riku se hand in 'n amorfe wolk van duisternis. In Halloween Town kry die Soul Eater 'n ou voorkoms; die skubbe op die vleuel is duideliker, die ivoorknipsels op die handvatsel het rooi spatselvlekke wat soos roes lyk, en die oog van die duisternis word gebreek. Die naam van die wapen is afgelei van die vermoë wat toegeskryf word aan die Dark Knight-klas in die Final Fantasy-reeks, waarin Soul Eater die HP van die gebruiker dreineer om 'n ekstra kragtige aanval te inisieer. Die aanval en die Dark Knight-klas hou verband met duisternis, en die Soul Eater-vermoë word soms Darkside, Dark Wave of selfs Darkness genoem, wat dit 'n gepaste naam vir Riku se wapen maak. Speletjie meganika Die Soul Eater dien as die standaardwapen van Riku in Mission Mode, en hoef geen Ratte te hê om toegerus te word nie. Die grondkombinasie begin met 'n skuinswaartse skuin staking van die linkerbeen af, gevolg deur nog twee stooters, nog twee stooters, en dit eindig met 'n voorwaartse stootstoot. Die lugkombinasie bestaan uit 'n skuinswaartse skuin staking vanaf die regterbeen, gevolg deur 'n horisontale skuin staking na regs, 'n vertikale skuinswaartse skuin staking aan die regterkant, twee groot vorentoe-skywe en eindig met 'n draaiende skuin staking. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts'' Riku leer 'n geruime tyd nadat hy by Hollow Bastion aangekom het en deur Maleficent ingeneem is, die Soul Eater oproep, wat hy as sy primêre wapen gebruik. Later, terwyl hy in Traverse Town is, gebruik hy dit om 'n paar soldate uit te neem wat op die punt is om Sora aan te val. Hy gebruik Soul Eater steeds in sy veldslae totdat hy deur Ansem besit word; op daardie stadium gebruik hy eerder die Keyblade of heart. Tydens Sora se laaste stryd teen Ansem en World of Chaos gebruik Ansem 'n reusagtige, dubbele Soul Eater Polearm weergawe van die Soul Eater. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Riku gebruik die Soul Eater steeds terwyl hy van die laagste kelder van Castle Oblivion af op pad is. Langs die pad veg hy met Vexen, wat data uit die geveg gebruik om die Riku-replika te skep; hierdie kloon gebruik sy eie Soul Eater in sy gevegte teen sowel Riku as Sora, wat op die boonste verdiepings van die kasteel klim. Wanneer Riku teen die derde kelder teen Zexion veg, steel Zexion die Soul Eater-aanvals kaarte van Riku, wat hy gebruik om Soul Eater draer klone van homself op te roep. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Om die kennisgewing van Organisasie XIII te vermy, hou Riku 'n lae profiel. Selfs wanneer hy deur lede van die organisasie raakgesien word, vermy hy sy Soul Eater, maar verkies om op die verdediging te bly en te hardloop waar moontlik. Op dag 149 trek hy Soul Eater egter in 'n tweegeveg teen Xion by Beast's Castle en verslaan hulle maklik. Hy gebruik dit nie weer nie, tot die punt om Roxas se eie Oblivion Keyblade te gebruik tydens sy laaste stryd teen die Niemand at The World That Never Was. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In die vorm van Riku-Ansem gebruik Riku weer Soul Eater as sy belangrikste wapen; Op die sesde dag veg hy teen Dusks voor die ou herehuis en subdues Li Shang in die Land of Dragons. Sy gevegstyl en die gebruik van Soul Eater begin Sora om die identiteit van die geheimsinnige hooded figuur aan te dui. Teen die tyd dat Riku by The World That Never Was arriveer, het Soul Eater verander in die Weg na die Dagbreek. Selfs hierna verwys Riku steeds na sy wapen as Soul Eater. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Data-Riku voer sy eie Soul Eater in die stryd. Hy dra dit eers, wanneer hy Maleficent en Pete in Agrabah probeer verslaan en gebruik dit teen Data-Sora, nadat hy deur bugs beskadig is. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Terwyl Yen Sid die Mark of Mastery-eksamen aan Sora en Riku voorstel, roep Riku die Soul Eater op, terwyl hy oor met die duisternis in sy geskiedenis mymer. Nadat Sora en Riku hul reis deur die slapende wêrelde begin het, veg hulle Ursula op die see. Tydens hierdie geveg gebruik Riku die Soul Eater, maar hy begin Way to the Dawn te dra nadat die geveg verby is. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' As die vorige weergawe van die Riku-replika, gebruik Dark Riku sy weergawe van die Soul Eater in die stryd, en ook sy replika Xehanort-eweknie. Ander verskynings The Soul Eater verskyn in die openingsvideo van Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, langs die Kingdom Key; saam breek die twee wapens die Duik na die hart en val saam met Ventus. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Die Soul Eater verskyn as 'n 5★ Keyblade. Dit kan verkry word by die Relic Draw tydens die Kingdom Hearts-samewerkingsgeleentheid. Die Soul Eater verleen die Burst Soul Break Darkhand Helm Split wanneer dit toegerus is tot Riku. Vorms File:Soul Eater KH.png|Die Soul Eater soos dit in die spel voorkom. File:Dual Soul Eater KH.png|Die tweebladige Soul Eater Polearm. File:Soul Eater HT KHRECOM.png|Die Soul Eater soos dit voorkom in Halloween Town. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels en:Soul Eater de:Seelenfänger fr:Âme-nivore es:Devora Almas nl:Zieleneter it:Animofago Category:Kingdom Hearts Keyblades Category:Kingdom Hearts II Keyblades